


all she had to do

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Post-Series, Sabine misses her brother, heavy heavy angst, she misses the blueberry, shed tears, who doesn’t though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: All she had to do was tell him goodbye, because he was her best friend and her anchor and her brother and because he meant more to her than anyone else.|~~~|Sabine thinks about everything she could’ve done to stop Ezra from going to the Chimaera.But retrospection never helped anyone.





	all she had to do

She could’ve stopped him.  
All she had to do was warn Hera, tell her that her son was going to _sacrifice himself_ for all of them.  
All she had to do was not _distract_ Hera, not try and give her new information to cover the fact that he was _sneaking away._  
All she had to do was _tell him goodbye,_ because he was her _best friend_ and her _anchor_ and her _brother_ and because he meant more to her than anyone else.  
And she did none of those things.  
The fact that she could’ve stopped him kept her up at night.  
Watching the dark skies of Lothal from his old comm tower.  
Painting every line of his and Kanan’s faces so she wouldn’t forget them.  
And most of all, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not crying you’re crying.


End file.
